Single gain stage amplifiers are desirable particularly for high speed/wide bandwidth signal processing because such amplifiers have fewer active components in the signal path, are more readily compensated for loading conditions and temperature, and are generally simpler than multi-stage amplifiers. However, one problem with single gain stage amplifiers is that all of the open loop gain of the amplifier must be delivered by the one gain stage. Single stage amplifiers having low gain typically also have poor DC accuracy and generally have high levels of distortion. For operational amplifiers, the gain figure of interest is the voltage gain from inputs to output. For a current mode feedback amplifier, the transimpedance from the inverting input to the gain node determines the useful gain performance. For both types of amplifiers, an output buffer as another signal stage is commonly connected to the output to obviate any appreciable loading of the gain node.